


A Re-write of All Ye Faithful

by Jeneral2885



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M, f-14 tomcat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Rear-Admiral (Retired) Boone, Skates is Harm's RIO as he flies back from the Coral Sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Re-write of All Ye Faithful

_This is a re-write of the Season 8 episode, “All Ye Faithfull”. According to sources, Skates was suppose to be Harm’s RIO but Sibel Galindez nee Ergener declined to be in the episode. So I just to most of the script but placed Skates in Boone’s place. And I skipped all the other parts of the episode, since I’m a Harm-Skates lover. Enjoy and comment._

_An early Merry Christmas._

**USS Coral Sea**

**Atlantic Ocean**

**1538 Local**

 

“Good timing, Skates, the COD's within minutes,” Commander Harmon Rabb remarked, seeing his long time RIO and unofficial second partner. “and I see you’ve got your uniform fixed.” He was referred to Skates’ rank; she added a thin stripe to her two stripes.

 

“You deserve it Lieutenant Commander.” Both of them turned to see the Coral Sea’s CAG. “That was quite a presentation you made regarding navigation and missile management you made.” Rising from his seat, he exited the officer’s mess with the two them.

 

“I've had my quarrels with lots of RIOs Hawkes,” the CAG continued. “But you bring a level of battle experience that encourages confidence to my aviators.”

  
“Oh, thank you, CAG,” Skates replied.

 

“I regret never having flown with you,” CAG continued singing praises of the young RIO.

 

“Well sir, your regrets should be saved for this man,” she pointed at Harm. “If you want a taste of what that was like, you can fly with Commander Rabb yourself.”  
“I'm familiar with the commander,” the CAG’s tone changed as he extended his hand to Skates.”

  
“It was a pleasure sir,” she shook it, catching his tone. Oh no.

 

Harm extended his but the senior officer walked away.

 

“That man doesn't like you, Harm”, Skates commented.  


“Yeah, after knowing me for one minute.”  


“Well, that's all the time I needed here,” she said, agreeing.

  
“Let's get out of here.” They both exited out onto the flight deck and were just in time to see the C-2 approaching. It snagged the one-wire and then SNAP! Its tailhook broke but luckily, the COD powered up and flew off the angled deck.

 

Skates turned to the JAG and sighed. “So Harm will this be your first Christmas Eve aboard ship?”

 

Back in the Officer’s Mess...

 

“You were right. The last C-2 of the day,” Harm came back to his RIO. Skates would be his RIO forever, so he never deemed her as a “former RIO”.

 

“Looks like we'll be hanging our stockings from our racks,” Skates replied, staring at her empty cup.

 

“I have to get back Skates, Bud and Harriet are hosting a Christmas Party.”

 

“So is my fiancé, and I hope he’ll understand once again.”

 

“Well, there is a Plan B...” Commander Rabb said, holding up a piece of paper.

 

“And what’s that Hammer? A design for a raft?”

 

“Well, it's today's flight schedule. And an F-14 is to be returned to Lakehurst, New Jersey.”  


“Hmm...” No wonder he’s a Commander and I’m one rank below, she thought.

 

USS Coral Sea

Aviator’s ready area

 

“Why, sir, would we want to give up Christmas in the States?” Asked the pilot and the RIO of the F-14 that was to be flown out.

 

“We have 12 reasons, all of them named Jack,” Skates started.

 

“Alcohol ain't gonna cut it, Lt. Commander.”

 

“Throw in Wizards tickets and we're having a conversation,” Lt. Cmdr. Suttles.

 

“Can’t do,” Skates said, trying to think.

 

“Then enjoy Miracle on 34th Street. The galley's serving red and green popcorn, sir.” Lt. Cmdr. Gaudino argued back.

 

“Do either of you have friends and family to visit?”

 

“ We're West Coast boys, commander.”

  
“Then how about a simple good deed? Yeah, we take your seats and you take the spirit of Christmas to heart.” Harm was getting desperate.

 

“So tempting, sir.”

 

“And I'll introduce you to Jennifer Lopez,” Harm suddenly said and even Skates was shocked.

 

“Is this something you can do, Commander?” “

 

I've known her since '96. I see her twice a year.”  


“We'd hold you to it, sir.”

  
“As soon as you get in port I'll set it up.”

  
“All right, sir. Take your request to the CAG.”

  
“ Got him!” Harm exclaimed jubilantly as he heard them say “He said Jennifer Lopez? Yeah.”

 

“You see Jennifer Lopez twice a year, sir?” Skates asked, not believing it.

 

“Every time I get my teeth cleaned.  
She's my dental hygienist.” Harm grinned.

 

**Bridge**

**USS Coral Sea**

**A few minutes later**

 

“...and Commander Hawkes will be my RIO, sir,” concluded.

 

“Gaudino and Suttles are already scheduled, Commander,” the CAG replied, not looking at him.

 

“They're not in a position to do so. The plane is loaded with a thousand extra pounds of upgraded electronics. She's test complete on our CATs to determine minimum end speed.”

 

“Is she airworthy CAG?” Skates asked.

 

“Yes, but I prefer she be manned by somebody familiar with her eccentricities,” the CAG continued, not looking at them.

 

“Well, between us we've logged a considerable amount of  flight time than anyone on this air wing,” Skates offered, hoping that would please him.

  
“And if the commander hadn't dumped a $40-million aircraft in the Atlantic last year, I would be satisfied with that answer.” The CAG turned around to face both of them.

 

“A mishap review board cleared me of pilot error, CAG,” Harm protested.

 

“I read the report. Don't agree.”

 

“The aircraft had taken a hard landing, CAG,” Harm continued to argue.

 

“And she was in flying condition at the time she left the deck,” the CAG countered.

  
“Well, you weren't sitting in his seat at the time, CAG, I was with Commander Rabb,” Skates joined in. Who the hell is this pompous guy?

 

“I was a week earlier;That plane was my ride. I was waiting for her at Pax River at the time. Dismissed.”

 

**Bridge**

**USS Coral Sea**

**Fifteen Minutes later**

“The inspector general is on his way to the ship for a surprise visit. Wants to question my pilots, see if they're battle ready. That makes you eligible for the Lakehurst run, commander,” the CAG remarked, writing on the board.

 

“Yes, sir,” Harm breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Skates.

 

“Heh, I'd prefer you fly the front seat Skates but you’re not qualified,” the CAG said.

 

“You have nothing to worry about, CAG,” Skates tried to end the conversation with some form of reassurance.

 

“Enjoy your holidays,” He ended, turning away.

 

“CAG, about your aircraft...” Harm tried to connect with the CAG one more time.

  
“No soft-focus moments, commander,” the CAG looked at him. “I will not allow you to undermine a perfectly valid level of resentment. You get her up and bring her down.”

  
“ Yes, sir.”

  
“And if you do anything other than fly to your established destination, I will personally see to it that your wings are yanked.” CAG stressed on the last word and stared at Rabb.

  
“Understood, sir.”

 

**Flight Deck**

**USS Coral Sea**

**Twenty Minutes later**

 

The Jet Blast Deflector came up just as Skates and Harm were going through the checklist.

 

“Radar standby. Roll SAS off, Pitch trim set for catapult.” Skates read off.  


“ Pitch trim set,” Harm confirmed.  


“ Wing sweep auto.” Skates asked.  


“ Check.”  


“Engine instruments normal.” Skates asked.  


“Check.”  


“List complete.” Skates concluded.  


“Just so you remember, CAG's aircraft was a bucket of bolts.”  


“Well, we'll stay away from weather in any case, Harm. I don’t want to eject a third time in my life.” Nor do I want to see you all frozen and me having to ‘jump your bones’ again, she thought.

 

**A Few Minutes later...**

 

The F-14 was cruising normally when Skates called, “Cloud deck moving up from the south. Looks solid.”

 

“We'll beat it,” Harm said confidently.

 

“This is Patuxent Approach Control on guard.” The GUARD channel blared. “Requesting that all military aircraft in the vicinity of this station contact us immediately.”

 

“Patuxent Approach, this is Navy jet 4386,” Skates acknowledged. “Uh, fifty miles east, en route Coral Sea to Lakehurst.”

 

“Got you on my scope, 4386,” the radio reporter continued. “We have a Marine C- 130 inbound to us. They're caught in the soup with a navigation-system failure. Looking for someone to render airborne assistance.”

 

“Patuxent Approach, we're on a priority schedule,” Skates exaggerated. “Additional aircraft in the area?”

“ No other takers,” came the reply. “Currently scrambling aircraft from Dover.”

 

“Patuxent Approach, how far away are your jets?” Harm finally joined the conversation.

 

“You're a lot closer, 4386.”

 

“Understood,” Harm said.

 

“I take it you're not concerned about the CAG's warning?” Skates asked

 

“You think he meant it?”

 

“ I do.” But....

 

“You're suggesting we defer to the Dover jets?”

 

“You're in command, Hammer,” using his callsign.

 

“But they're too far away.”

 

“I would concur,” Skates replied, deliberately loosing the argument.

 

“So we're on the same page, then?”

 

“Just make it one worthy of your biography,” Skates concluded, hoping this would be a joy ride unlike the last. It will be, another voice told her.

 

“What are the vectors, Patuxent Approach? We're your lead bird.”

 

**2041 Zulu**

**Over the Atlantic Ocean**

 

“Patuxent Approach to 4386,” the radio operator said. “The aircraft in distress is 2592. Last known position was holding at the initial approach fix.”

 

“Patuxent Approach, this is 4386 at your service,” Skates responded.

 

“4386 come left to a heading of 273,” came the vectors. “Descend to 3,000.”

 

“Out of flight level 330 for 3,000,” Skates responded.

 

“Screen defrost,” Harm ordered.

 

“Set and ready,” Skates acknowledged, clicking it on. The Tomcat entered a thick cloud.

**A while later....**

 

“Patuxent Approach, this is 4386,” Skates radioed. “Contact 25 miles, bearing 271.”

  
“That's your contact, 4386,” came the confirmation. “Over.  
“Got it,” Harm noted. “Twenty degrees left, 20 miles.”

 

“4386 Judy,” Skates remarked, the term for taking over the intercept. “Break right.”

  
“Marine 2592, this is 4386 on guard,” Skates changed channels.   


“4386, this is 2592,” came a male voice. “We read you loud and clear. At 2,000 feet. Our heading is 130, speed 190.”

 

“2592, we have you on radar, we're joining up from your port quarter,” Skates radioed. “Maintain present course and speed.”

  
“ Wilco,” said the Marine voice.  
“ One hundred knots overtake,” Skated remarked.

  
“ Roger,” Harm said as they entered yet another thick cloud.

 

**A while later....**

 

Patuxent Approach, this is 4386.Two and a half miles in trail, 50 knots overtake,” radioed Skates back to the tower.

 

“ Do you have them in sight, 4386?”

 

“No joy, Patuxent Approach,” Harm radioed. There’s nothing but thick clouds.

  
“Check your TCS display,” Skates told her pilot.

  
“But we do have IR contact along with our radar lock-on,” Harm noted. “Permission to descend to 2,200,” he requested.

  
“Unable to clear you to that altitude without visual contact, 4386.” Came the reply. Yeah, strict FAA rules, both pilot and RIO thought.

  
“Uh, this is 2592,” came the Marine pilot, “We can turn the porch lights on for our visitors.”

  
“Appreciate the hospitality, 2592,” came Harm’s grateful reply

  
“All exterior lights full bright,” the Marine noted, flicking them on.

Harm continued to scan the exterior but no plane was insight. “Nothing. Can you get me within 200 feet Skates? “

 

“Not without violating FAA regs.” She said. “We're on separate flight plans.”

  
“Trust me Skates?

 

“How many people do you plan to piss off today?

 

Ha! Everyone but you, Lieutenant Commander.”

 

“You’re making me feel old, sir, but you’re flying,” she placed her trust in him.

 

“Patuxent Approach, am able to make safe rendezvous,” Harm lied. “Will accept full responsibility. Out.”

 

The F-14’s AN/AWG-9 registered a new position for 2592. “Come left two degrees,” Skates said. “Slow to 190 and ease down to 2,200.”

  
“Keep her steady, 2592,” Harm radioed to the C-130. “We're coming in.”

 

“Overtake, 4 knots,” Skate mentioned, “Range, a mile and a half.”

 

“Pulling back on the power,” Harm responded.

  
“Thirty-five knots,” Skates said, eyes glued to the radarscope. “One mile.”

  
“Thirty, 1,500 feet.”

 

Suddenly, a huge bang was heard and the Tomcat sommersalted around.

  
“What the?” Shouted Harm.

 

“ Collision!” Skates yelled back. “Elevator's been hit.”

  
“Do you have control? Harm shifted the stick but it was to no avail as the F-14 turned rapidly from left to right.

 

 “I repeat, do you have control Harm?

 

“ The nose is still oscillating!” Yelled Harm.

 

“ I'll shut down the STAB system,” responded his RIO.  


Suddenly he felt the stick respond. “Wait!” Harm said.

 

 “She's dampening down, “ Skates noted.

 

Scanning his instruments, he announced, “Everything's normal up front.”

 

“Okay back here,” Elizabeth Hawkes said, breathing a sigh of relief.

  
“Better call them,” Harm suggested. “2592, are you alright?”

  
“I have a bit of a cold, 4386,” the Marine voice sounded normal. “Didn't know you cared.”

 

“Are you damaged, 2592?”

“Uh, from what?”

 

“ We're under the impression we hit you.” Skates said, raising her eyebrows.

  
“That would be a negative, 4386.”

  
“This is Patuxent Approach,” the radio operator chimed in. “You're both on my screen. No collision observed.”

  
“Then what the hell was that?” Asked Harm.

 

“Aerology informs us that they lost contact with a weather balloon four and a half minutes ago. I think you found it for them, 4386.”

  
“Well, tell them we apologise,” Harm said as Skates gave her signature laugh, of relief.

  
“Yeah, and that it's still partly cloudy,” added the RIO.  


“I'm sure they'll appreciate it, 4386.”

  
The flight continued, but the C-130 was nowhere in sight. “Well, where are we, Skates?”

 

“ Two hundred feet and closing,” or so the radar said.

  
“I still don't see them,” Harm responded.

  
“You can't descend any further,” she said.

  
Suddenly, lights came from the starboard side. “Wait a minute,” Harm said. “Now I know how the Three Wise Men felt.”

 

“2592, this is 4386, We're at your 9 o'clock,” Skates radioed.  “We're cleared to make an instrument approach to Runway 24 at Pax River.”

  
“Tally ho,” the male Marine said, he face now visible.

  
“Fly wing on us,” Skates continued. “What approach speed suits you?”

 

“With present cargo, 160 knots is optimum.”

 

 “What is your cargo anyway?” Harm wondered.

 

“Toys For Tots, 4386,” the Marine said, Annual Christmas caravan. We're on a delivery run to East Coast bases.Started in Bangor, on our way to Norfolk.”

 

Both RIO and piloted chuckled. “We'll take the left side of the runway, 2592,” Skates said, preparing the landing checklist.

  
“Wilco.”  


“Thirty knots down, gear down,” Skates said to Harm.

 

Harm pulled his gear down and acknowledged.

 

**Vietnam War Memorial**

**Washington DC**

 

“Regret coming here, Skates?” Both of them had luckily caught the last bust to DC. Skates family home was in Maryland but the next bus to that state wasn’t for a while.

 

“No, Sir, No, I appreciate your asking me, Harm,” she said, looking at the wall.

 

“I’ve been at sea far to long to reflect on those who have made the ultimate sacrifice,” she said, running her hands along the names.

 

“Did...any of your relatives serve?”

 

“None I can recall,” she said, her fingers finally reaching Harm’s father’s name. “It’s just seem...so sacred.”

 

“Skates, here,” Harm said, handing her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

 

“No Harm, it’s silly of me to tear up,” she said. Pulling out a card, she quickly scribbled something. “I hope you don’t mind, sir,” she said, placing the open card at the bottom of the wall.

 

Then drawn to attention, she snapped a salute.

 

TO HARM ON RABB SENIOR,

 

THE PILOT I NEVER KNEW....

 

The End.


End file.
